Una historia de amor que no pudo ser
by dara 15
Summary: La despedida de Ichiru para Maria, aunque no sabían que tipo de relación tenían, ambos se querían.


**Nota: los personajes no son mios.**

Una historia de amor que no pudo ser

Maria se encontraba mirando el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba recostada en el marco de la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco, ya que aun se sentía débil debido a lo sucedido dos noches atrás con Shizuka.

_- "Me pregunto en donde se encontrara Ichiru" - _Se decía asi misma, la visita de Zero la había dejado mas inquieta debido a que pensó que se trataba de Ichiru.

Las ultimas luces del atardecer se esfumaron y dejaron en su ausencia la luz de la luna y las estrellas, Maria podía oir a los estudiantes de la clase diurna dormir y los de la nocturna estudiar, se encontraba realmente aburrida, se alejo de la ventana pero la dejo abierta y empezó a caminar por la habitación en círculos mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden dio muchas vueltas que pasado unos minutos se mareo, estaba a punto de dar contra el piso cuando unas manos la sujetaron y evitaron que se golpeara, asustada miro de quien se trataba, quedo sorprendida al ver a Ichiru.

- Ichiru - Dijo sorprendida.

- No hagas eso. - Le dijo un poco asustado - Casi te golpeas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto, sin darle importancia a lo que le dijo. - ¿Cómo entraste? - Quiso saber.

- Por la ventana - Embozo una sonrisa - Queria saber como te encontrabas, eso es todo. - Sin darle tiempo de decir algo mas la alzo y la llevo a la cama. La coloco con delicadeza y comenzó a alejarse pero Maria lo detuvo antes de dar un paso.

- ¿Ni siquiera te quedaras a hablar conmigo un momento? - Pregunto un poco triste.

- No debería estar aquí de todas formas.

- Pero ya te encuentras aquí - Le sonrio - Quedate un momento, por favor.

Ichiru accedió y se sento frente a ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunto.

- Un poco débil pero ya no es como antes, Shizuka-Sama cumplio su promesa.

- Me alegro - Le sonrio - Ahora haras todo lo que siempre quisiste, ¿No es asi? - Aparto un mechon de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

- Asi es - Sonrio - Ya no seré una carga como vampiro. - Bromeo.

- Nunca lo fuiste para mi.

- Siempre dices cosas tan dulces. - Paso un momento antes de que Maria hablara - Tu ¿Cómo te sientes, respecto a...? -El sabia a que se refería.

- Aun no creo que sea verdad - Su sonrisa se borro dejando ver una mirada triste - La extraño mucho - Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Maria solo lo observo con mirada triste. Sin decir nada se acerco a el y lo abrazo haciendo que su cabeza descansara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro del chico mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza del chico. Debido a la sorpresa Ichiru tardo un poco en corresponder el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Maria, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas salieran pero no pudo evitar que estas salieran, la chica solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza mientras el lloraba. Pasado unos minutos el dejo de llorar y empezó a alejarse de la chica para quedar sentado frente a ella de nuevo.

- Eres la persona mas dulce que he conocido - Dijo el chico limpiando el rastro de lagrimas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Un poco - Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas - Creo que inconscientemente necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Nada me hace mas feliz. - Dijo Maria con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No quiero que te ilusiones conmigo.

- ¿Por que no?

- Por que no podre permanecer a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por que mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas.

- Esa persona ya no existe.

- Aun asi mi corazón le pertenece.

- Dejame tenerlo. ¿De verdad estas seguro que la amabas?

- Si - Ichiru deposito su mano en la mejilla de la chica - Sabes que eres importante para mi pero no puedo corresponderte y mucho menos herirte. - Maria coloco su mano sobre la de el.

- ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mi? - Lo miro a los ojos.

- Mentiría si dijera que no pero siento algo por ti.

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y ya?

- He tomado decisiones que en un futuro te herirán mucho, prefiero despedirme ahora para que tengas solo buenos recuerdos de mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto asustada.

- Que esta es mi despedida para ti.

- Ichi... - No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el chico la había besado. Maria quedo petrificada debido al asombro, lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Ichiru con los ojos cerrados besándola con pasión, pasado unos segundos ella también cerro sus ojos y respondió al beso. Sin ser consientes de sus movimientos ambos se habían abrazado de nuevo con mucha mas intensidad que antes, Ichiru la atrajo mas hacia el con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, al ser consiente de esto se detuvo.

- Perdoname. - Dijo apenado y exaltado.

- No te preocupes.

Ichiru se aparto de ella y se sento junto a ella. - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me quede contigo toda la noche para cuidarte?

- Si, fue la primera vez que nos quedamos solos.

- Flashback-

Maria se encontraba acostada en su cama con fiebre mientras Ichiru le ponía paños frios sobre la frente. Ella se encontraba muy asustada lo cual no paso desprevenido hacia el chico.

- No te preocupes, te sentiras mejor en poco tiempo.

- Perdona.

- ¿Por que?

- Debido a mi no pudiste acompañar a Shizuka-Sama.

- No es tu culpa, asi que no pienses eso. - Coloco un nuevo paño - De todas formas tu compañía me agrada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No puedo hacer nada sin cansarme tan rápido.

- Yo era asi antes por eso te comprendo muy bien, Shizuka me curo asi que ella hara lo mismo por ti y esto quedara en el pasado, no te desanimes.

Maria toco la mejilla del chico. - Gracias por tus palabras.

- Descansa un poco, ahora.

- Esta bien.

- Fin del flashback-

- Al principio no eras tan amable. - Rio.

- Era debido que solo me importaba Shizuka y todo lo relacionado con ella pero poco a poco te fui conociendo y me di cuenta que teníamos mucho en común y tu compañía me agradaba. Te convertiste en una persona muy importante para mi.

- Ichiru... - La miro - Te quiero, fuiste mi primer amigo y... - Se sonrojo, antes de terminar de hablar.

- Eres mi mejor amiga. - Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica.

- Y tu el mio.

Siguieron hablando por largo rato hasta que Maria empezó a sentirse con sueño.

- Sera mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Por que?

- Ya te estas quedando dormida.

-Este es mi ultimo dia contigo no me dormiré tan rápido. - Con delicadeza Ichiru la recostó. - Oye... - No la dejo terminar debido ha que ya se había recostado a la par de ella.

- Asi estaremos mas comodos. - Ambos rieron.

- Puedes irte cuando me duerma. - Dijo Maria.

- ¿Por que?

- Asi no te detendré y será menos doloroso.

- Maria... - Antes de poder terminar de hablar la chica se recostó en su pecho.

- Eres mi primer amor Ichiru.

El chico la abrazo pero no dijo nada, se quedaron asi hasta que Maria se quedo dormida, con mucho cuidado Ichiru se levanto y la arropo, se arrodillo a la par de la cama y aparto los mechones de cabello que caían en el rostro de Maria.

- Sin importar lo que pienses eres muy importante para mi, eres fuerte no dudes en luchar por lo que quieres - Le sonrio - Te deseo lo mejor, cuídate - la beso en los labios - Yo también te quiero. - El chico se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla volvió su vista hacia Maria para verla por ultima vez, le sonrio y se esfumo, dejando solo el eco de la puerta al cerrarse. Cuando la chica sintió que ya no había nadie en la habitación abrió sus ojos - Adios, Ichiru - Se despidió, antes de que las lagrima comenzaran a salir.

**Muy bien ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto o no? En lo personal si me hubiera gustado que ellos fueran pareja pero no fue asi, es un poco triste pero asi fue mi inspiración jejejeje... Espero que le haya gustado :) saludos.**


End file.
